


Opposite

by MilyV



Series: soulmates au event [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DenNor, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, SuFin, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Sigurd didn't believe in soulmates at all. Until Tino sets up a date between him and Magnus, who happened to have his opposite power. Could he be his souimate or was Tino wrong?





	Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes.

Sigurd was annoyed. Being part of an organization for extraordinary humans should be fun. But no. Sometimes it could be really annoying. Especially when you have to meet a new person. He didn’t want to do it, at all. 

He had never had a lot of social skills. He loved doing his own things, on his pace, without having to explain anything to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. But apparently Tino wasn’t going to respect his wishes. 

He already called him several times but Sigurd just pretended not to hear it. Sigurd knew what Tino was trying to do: To invite him to a double date. 

Now that he was playing video games, after a long day of work, Tino decided to appear in front of his apartment. 

“I know that you are inside, Sigurd! I can hear you playing!” Tino yelled from the other side. 

Sigurd rolled his eyes. He paused the game and went to the door. He really didn’t want to be rude to his friend but apparently Tino couldn’t understand an indirect. 

He frowned after opening the door.

“Finally!” Tino took a deep breath and entered Sigurd’s apartment without his permission.

“Please come in” Sigurd responded with sarcasm. 

Tino sat down on a couch. He was excited to tell him the great news that he had for him. He wished Sigurd could show some interest in romance.  

“Please take a sit” Sigurd said when he saw that Tino already made himself comfortable.

“What?! We have been friends since kids. We used to share the same room!” Tino defended himself.

Sigurd tried so hard to avoid that conversation. But Tino was so persistent. It was time to give up. 

“Anyway. Why did you decide to call me like twenty times on the past days? You are all right, so I guess it wasn’t an emergency” Sigurd looked at Tino, searching for an injury or a scratch, but he was completely fine. 

“Do you remember when our tutors told us about soulmates?” Tino completely ignored the aggressive tone on Sigurd’s voice. 

“That was a stupid story for kids” Sigurd rolled his eyes. 

Tino shook his head. He truly believed in that, especially after meeting Berwald, a couple of years ago.

“It was not! Then how do you explain that Berwald has the opposite power that I have?” Tino asked, curious about what lame excuse could Sigurd come up with “People with opposite powers belong together so they could balance each other!”

Sigurd opened his mouth but he couldn’t find an explanation. Tino had a strength that no human could possible have and Berwald apparently could manipulate things with his mind. He crossed his arms, he couldn’t win that battle.

“Berwald and you are clearly an exception” Sigurd said, he was not willing to concede a victory.

Tino smiled. That was close enough for him.

“I think that Berwald found your soulmate” Tino announced with a serious expression. 

Sigurd raised an eyebrow. 

“I appreciate your concern on my love life, but I’m great” Sigurd didn’t believe a single word. Maybe Tino was doing a favor to his boyfriend and he was trying to hook him up with a stranger. 

But Tino wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“He can manipulate fire, you know. Which is the exact opposite of your power” Tino didn’t mean to reveal that much information, but Sigurd was playing hard. Extreme situations meant extreme measures. 

Sigurd opened his eyes widely but then he tried to remain uninterested. Could Tino be lying so much?

“Why are you so invested in set me up with this guy?” Sigurd inquired. 

“Because this is a chance that won’t repeat itself. Come on! What’s the worst that could happen? It’s going to be fun!” Tino grabbed his hands and stared at Sigurd. He wouldn’t take a no for an answer.

Sigurd knew he was trapped. So he took a deep breath. He was going to regret it later.

“Fine. But you’ll have to take my extra shifts at work then” Sigurd proposed. He had to win somehow, right?

Tino nodded with excitement. 

 

A couple of days later, Berwald and Magnus were waiting for their respectives dates.

“So when they are coming?” Magnus asked his brother, even though he already knew his answer.

“For the last time, I can’t predict the future or read the mind so easily” Berwald was so tired of that kind of questions. He only heard them like a million times in his lifetime.

“Do you think I should show him my amazing ball of fire?” Magnus looked around. There was no soul around them.

Berwald rolled his eyes. 

“You are going to scare him” Berwald warned Magnus. 

They decided to go to a picnic on a location that only their organization knew about it. It was a safe place for them, because no regular humans were allowed to even enter the secret route to get into that land. 

Magnus was so bored so he decided it would be a great idea to play with his powers. He really neave used it, except for some extreme situations. He was afraid of hurting someone. But since it was an open field, he thought that a small ball  of fire wouldn’t do a lot of damage.

Also something told him that he should do it. He had to call his soulmate somehow and if Sigurd truly was the one, he would be able to end the fire. It was a risky decision. 

Meanwhile, Tino and Sigurd were getting out of the car, when the Norwegian felt that something was not right. Something was calling him and he couldn’t say no, so he started to run to the place where Magnus was. That particular feeling was getting more intense.  

“Magnus…” Berwald had to take some steps away from his older brother.

“I have it under control” He actually didn’t. He approached the fire and tried to talk to it, but the ball started to get bigger and bigger. 

When he realized that he had screw it up, a huge wave of water appeared. Magnus didn’t even have the time to get out of the way. 

Sigurd blushed. Tino was trying to make him react, but Sigurd couldn’t do it. He stared at Magnus. Even though he was completely wet, he thought that Magnus was really handsome. He had never felt such strong attraction to anyone in his life until that moment. 

He couldn’t believe that Tino was actually right. Something on the inside told him that he needed to rush. It was like the fire itself was calling him. 

Magnus turned around and he was about to complain, but he couldn’t say a word. He saw Sigurd and his heart felt like it was literally burning. But at the same time, he was relief. His other part was just in front of him. The only one that could calm him. 

Berwald grabbed Tino by the hand, so they could give Magnus and Sigurd some privacy, even though Tino really wanted to see what would happen next. 

“That was quite stupid” Sigurd said.

“I… know” Magnus was embarrassed “But I was sure you would come” 

Sigurd approached Magnus. He let his heart to lead him.

On the other hand, Magnus was a little more daring and he put his arms around Sigurd’s waist. 

“I really thought that Tino was telling a lie” Sigurd felt like he was complete. He had never believed in soulmates, yet he thought that he had found a big missing part on his heart. He was so calm in Magnus’s arms. And he was certain that he didn’t want to move from there at all.

Magnus just smiled. How he could explain happiness? The only thing that he was sure was that he wasn’t going to let Sigurd go away from him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
